Future Pet Shop
by MorbyGal
Summary: Just a story I'm writing about the pet shop in the future, ombly is retired and gives the shop to Blythe...includes a little Mpreg...uhhh pairings are as followed: VinnieXSunil, RusselXPepper, MInkaXButtercreme, PennyXSugarSprinkles, BlytheXJosh, and ZoeyXDigby ...don't like even one of these pairing DO NOT READ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay! So, this is my very first fanfic for LPS, so...please don't be harsh... and here's the whole plot thingy:**_

_**The pets have grown up and had kids of their own (btw, this story contains Mpreg) and since the pets are grown, this means Blythe has also grown up too. YOOU KNOW WHAT NEVER MIND THIS CHAPTER WILL BE AN EPILOGUE THINGY! **_

* * *

Epilogue: *P.S. The epilogue takes place in the future as well* :

A 23 year old Blythe stepped into the store with a smile, she breathed in the familiar scent of pet kibble and squeaky toys.

"Hi Mrs.T!"Blythe said with a wave, then she noticed that looked exceptionally nervous and she had a bag trailing behind her.

"Hi Blythe.."she said softly.

"Where ya going Mrs.T? To get an antique doorknob from Africa or something?"Blythe asked.

"Well..no..." took Blythe's hand and sat her down on a nearby couch, that they had brought in.

"What's wrong?"Blythe asked, nervous herself.

"Well, you see, Blythe, I have been running this place since I was about your age, and now...I think...It's my time to retire," said with a small smile.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T RETIRE! WHAT ABOUT THE PET SHOP! WHAT ABOUT THE PETS!?"Blythe screeched.

"Blythe..calm down...actually, I was hoping...that YOU would take over the shop for me?" asked.

"WHAT!? A-Are you serious?"Blythe asked.

"As serious as a doorknob," shook her head up and down.

"I-I don't kn-know if I'm ready for this Mrs. T..."Blythe said dropping her head.

"You'll be fine dearie, you already know the nooks and crannies of this place pretty well, I'm sure you'll do a great job," then stood and gave her a pat on the head,"Here's the keys, and don't worry...you'll do great..I know you will.."the older woman took a deep breath and walked out the door and down the sidewalk.

Blythe couldn't tear her eyes away from the door,"What the what?"

"What's wrong with you Blythe?"Russel asked poking the girl in the leg.

"M-Mrs.T...sh-she.."Blythe pointed.

"SHE'S GOONNNNEEEE!"Penny blubbered as she hugged onto Buttercreme, who just happened to be standing beside her.

"WHAT?!"The rest of the animals said in shock.

"She gave the shop to me...and retired,"Blythe stammered out.

"Oh, well Blythe, darling! You've pretty much owned the shop since you fell down that dumbwaitor! I'm sure you'll do a great job!"Zoey said and everybody expressed their agrees with nods and yeah's.

"You-you guys really think so?"Blythe asked.

"Of course,"Sunil said with a smile.

Blythe then hugged all of them at once,"Thanks you guys."

"No problem Blythe,"Russel said with a small smile.

"So...how are all you guys doing?"Blythe asked.

"Great, in fact me, Russell, Sunil and Vinnie have plans, sooooo...if you'll exccuuuusseee us..."Pepper said, grabbing Russel's hand, she pulled him away. Sunil and Vinnie glanced at each other and shrugged, then held hands and followed the other two.

Blythe chuckled,"Those two are too cute."

"Yep! They're cuter then two puppies in a hug factory!"Buttercreme shouted and Minka giggled.

"What?"Penny and Blythe asked.

"What?"Buttercreme asked before freaking out like she normally does,"Annywhoooo...yeah! They are really cute! Now who wants to go play some Butterscotch!?"

"OOOHHH! Me Me ME!"Minka shouted following the bunny's steps.

Everyone, minus Bluthe followed behind her as well. Blythe just stood by and laughed,"Maybe running the shop won't be as bad as I think."

* * *

_**So that's it for right now, although I'll probably have the next chapter up VERY soon... oh and if you didn't know, these are the pairings:**_

_**VinnieXSunil - MY OTP **_

_**PepperXRussel**_

_**ButtercremeXMinka**_

_**PennyXSuger Sprinkles**_

_**ZoeyXDigby **_

_**and BlytheXJosh**_

_**Yep...okay...that's it...**_

_**Love you guys and love Vinnie and Sunil too!+!**_

_**Byeeee! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the long wait, and thanks for all the advice on it, _**

* * *

Blythe smiled happily as she wiped down the counter, she even started to whistle a little tune.

"Why so happy Blythe?"Russel asked with a slight smile as he jumped onto the counter.

"No reason,"She giggled.

"There's obviously a reason,"Pepper chirped coming to stand next to Russel.

"Okay, sooo..there IS a reason,"She started to say something, when the door opened.

Josh walked in and smiled as he came over and leaned onto the counter.

"May I help you sir?"Blythe asked sarcastically as she smiled at him.

"Yes, do you sell Blythes at this store?"He asked with a chuckle.

"Why yes! I think we have one in stock.."Blythe raised a brow and giggled.

"Oh good! Because I think I want to take her out for lunch.."he said.

"I think that she would love too..."Blythe smiled dreamily, then turned to Russel, first making sure Josh was waiting for her outside, she said,"Keep an eye on the place guys, I'll be back quickly..."

"You go get em' Blythe!"Zoe chimed in with a thumbs up.

She smiled and gave a thumbs up back to her before leaving hand in hand with Josh.

"It shouldn't be that hard to keep everything ordered right?"Russel asked his fiancee, Pepper.

"Nah, don't worry Rusty, shouldn't be that hard,"Pepper said with a light smile, which turned to a frown as they both heard a clang come from the backroom.

* * *

"MILLIE! PLEASE STOP RUNNING AROUND!"Sunil shrieked as he tried to catch his blue haired, green skinned, mongoose daughter who was laughing as she darted across the room.

"I'm Daddy! I'm Daddy!"She cooed out as she tried to dance, but tripped on a toy and wound up crashing into a bin full of squeaky toys.

"That's g-O-od..M-I-llie..just keep your b-A-lance.."Vinnie responded, breathing deeply as he squeezed Sunil's cobra toy.

"Don't cheer her on Vin, she's going to get hurt,"Sunil said.

"Oh calm down, worry wort,"Vinnie said softly as Sunil took a seat beside him. Vinnie smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

Sunil gave a small smile in return and started to absent-mindedly rub Vinnie's stomach. Vinnie kissed him again on the lips before leaning back on some pillows Sunil had stacked up and falling asleep.

"DADDY! DADDY!"Millie screeched as she ran over with a black puppy with pink eyes (Zoe and Digby's pup).

"Yes?"Sunil asked.

" , could you show us some magic tricks please?"Zoella asked with a small giggle.

"Sure,"Sunil said getting up he arranged his top hat and cape before standing with a mysterious smile. The two girls sat on the floor and giggled as they watched Sunil make random things disappear.

"Can you make anything appear Daddy?"Millie asked.

"Sure I can,"Sunil scoffed, then he brought out his magic wand, he tapped it three times on his hat, then flowers sprouted from the top of it.

The two girls stared in awe, then started clapping and laughing. Sunil bowed, then walked over to Vinnie, who had woken up and was yawning. He smiled and held out the wand bouquet with a small blush.

"Awww...you are so sweet!"Vinnie smiled and took it, then grabbed Sunil's hand and forced their lips together. Sunil smiled through the kiss and Vinnie hooked his arms around Sunil's neck.

"Eeeeewwww! Daddy!"Millie said as her and Zoella ran away laughing.

Russel and Pepper then walked through the door, shared smiles on their faces.

"Russel,"Sunil called.

The hedgehog turned and walked over,"Yeah?"

"Could you please go to Sweet Delights and get Buttercreme to make Vinnie a chocolate cupcake, or something chocolate, he's craving it and I've already been over there like 20 times,"Sunil said pleadingly.

"Sure,"Russel smiled and rolled through the tunnel to the sugary paradise.

"Hey Russel- Bo-Bussel, what can I do for you?"Buttercreme asked.

"Vinnie-"he didn't get very far into his sentence as Buttercreme instantly held out a bag.

"It's full of yummy in his tummy chocolate sweets!"Buttercreme smiled happily and pushed the bag into his hands.

"Okay, thanks,"Russel said as he left to give the bag of sweets to Sunil,'Buttercreme sure is acting wierd..'Russel thought as he arrived at the pet shop, Sunil quickly snatching the bag out of his hands as he heard Vinnie scream,"IF YOU LOVE ME YOU'D GIVE ME CHOCOLATE!"He chuckled,"Moodswings,"He told himself.

"Russel!"Pepper suddenly said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah?"Russel asked.

"Blythe's back, she says you need to try on your tux,"Pepper said pushing the hedge hog into the lobby.

"Ah! There you are Russel, I just got through sewing your tux, here, you need to try it on,"Blythe said tossing him the black outfit. Russel scampered behind a curtain and quickly slipped it on. He stepped out and examined himself in the mirror.

"Very elegant,"Blythe said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, it looks great,"Russel said as he straightened his tie.

"Russel are you nervous?"Blythe asked with a small smile.

"Y-Yeah...just a little.."Russel said with a deep breath.

Blythe smiled and patted him on the head,"It'll be fine, remember how nervous Sunil was on his wedding day?"

Russel laughed,"Yeah, we could barely get him to stop shaking."

"After Vinnie came out he was too busy gawking to notice his nerves..that'll be what it's like for you too,"Blythe smiled and hung up the tux.

"Yeah..you're right...thanks Blythe.."Russel smiled.

"That's what I'm here for,"Blythe chirped with a small smile and a wink.

* * *

_**Soooo..I think I'm actually going to change things around..as in, the pairings may or may not change as time goes by (not Sunil and Vinnie, because they'll stay together throughout the end of the story) **_

_**Love you guys and love Vinnie and Sunil too!+!**_

_**Byeeee! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**My apologies for the long wait: Ya see...I have school and my laptop is busted so that means I'll only be able to write like every other weekend until I get a new one! :( Sad I know...Okay, soooooo..ya ready?**_

* * *

"I know pronounce you porcupine-"the penguin said.

"Uhhh..hedgehog actually.."Russel interrupted.

"Whatever...anyways...I know pronounce you hedgehog and skunk.."the penguin said,"You may now kiss the bride."

Russel smiled and leaned in pecking Pepper on the lips, everyone was watching and clapping, except Vinnie who was crying onto Sunil's shoulder.

"I always cry at weddings!"Vinnie sobbed.

"I'm pretty sure your just crying because you're pregnant,"Penny said softly patting Vinnie's stomach.

"Weellll..maybe that too.."Vinnie sighed.

"Daddy, I'm bored, can we go home now?"Millie asked pulling on Vinnie's arm.

"We're not going anywhere until Daddy get's me some chocolate covered marshmallows and strawberries from that buffet,"Vinnie said turning to Sunil with a pleading look on his face.

Sunil smiled,"Of course Vinnie,"he hopped up and walked to the buffet, stopping after filling the plate to talk to Russel and Pepper,"So have your owner's arranged your honeymoon yet?"

"You bet!"Pepper laughed.

"Yeah, they said something about going to Hawaii for a week,"Russel smiled.

"Oh, sounds relaxing,"Sunil smiled.

"Yes, but if I'm correct your baby is due this week Sunil..sorry..I-I guess we won't be here,"Russel frowned a little, but then an ear piercing shriek was heard.

"DADDY DADDY! Daddy said that the baby was coming!"Millie smiled as she skipped over to Sunil.

Sunil's eye started twitching and his breathing quickened,"THE BABY'S COMING NOW!?"he shrieked.

Millie giggled,"Yeah! That's exactly how Daddy said it!"she smiled and Penny raced over, with Zoella in tow,"Come on Millie, we're going to play over there on the opposite side of the room..."she winked at Sunil, but he didn't do anything back.

"Sunil buddy? You okay?"Pepper asked.

Sunil looked frozen, his face in a shocked expression.

"Not to worry darling, the same thing happened last child remember?"Zoe smiled picking up a bowl full of water, she quickly splashed it on the mongoose.

"VINNIE!"He shrieked as he rushed to the gecko who was groaning,"S-Someone get Blythe...she did this last time!"

Russel nodded and rolled up into a ball rolling so quick he could've been a tire,"BLYTHE!"

"Russel? What's going on? I heard a scream come from back there?"Blythe asked.

"Vinnie...having...baby..."Russel said out of breath.

"OH YAY!"Blythe squealed jumping up and down, she quickly rushed back into the pet room and Sunil carried Vinnie over to a pillow gently laying him down.

"Okay Vinnie, you ready?"Blythe asked.

"OF COURSE I'M READY DO-OOO-ES IT NOT L-OOO-K LIKE I'M READY!"Vinnie screeched.

"Okay..okay...now..get ready and push.."Blythe said.

Vinnie breathed deeply as Sunil came over and kissed his cheek holding his hand,"Come on Vinnie, you can do this.."

Vinnie gave him a small smile and pushed as hard as he could, Sunil turned to watch and as soon as he saw the egg arrive he fainted.

"I'll go get some water,"Zoe said nodding as she ran off.

Soon the egg came all the way out and was laying on the pillow,"Okay, time to put it in the incubator,"Blythe replied scooping the egg carefully up, she slipped it in a glass tank with a lamp over it. Vinnie took in gulps of air and finally passed out from exhaustion. Zoe came with the bowl full of water and quickly splashed it on the mongoose who woke up with a small squeal,"OH...thanks Zoe..."

"No problem,"Zoe smiled at him.

"Sunil.."Blythe said with a small smile.

"Yes?"Sunil asked.

"Would you like to see your egg?"Blythe asked.

Sunil nodded and Blythe led him to the incubator, Sunil peeked through the glass and looked at the blue and green speckled egg,"What do you think it'll be this time?"he asked.

"I'm not really sure...maybe something like Millie.."Blythe shrugged.

"MILLIE!OH yes!Get Penny to bring Millie in here.."Sunil said.

Blythe nodded and walked away, leaving Sunil to stare at the egg with a loving smile,"You will be a boy this time! Ala ka zam!"he smiled as he waved his magic wand at the egg.

* * *

_**Okay, so that's it for now..I might have another chapter up this weekend, it just depends! Anyways! Vinnie finally had his baby..or ...egg...haha...and Russel and Pepper got married (btw..that doesn't exactly mean they're "together forever" ;) ) See ya next time! BYe! **_


End file.
